Hidden Needs
by xxbochixx
Summary: Now, a hero's got to have some fun, right? Oh yeah, Percy's definitely having fun. With gods and demigods. Not necessarily at the same time, of course. Morethan5-somes, BDSM, etc. Multiple pairings and multiple drabbles. Het/Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Inexperienced Beginnings For The Author

**Yay. Drabbles. :)) Such a joy. :D Some aren't finished, so you can continue them if you want. This is brain starts, for some with writer's block. For some. XP Anyways, this were originally in livejournal. In the PJO kink meme. This is the link:**

http:/pjo(dash)kinkmeme(dot)livejournal(dot)com/

**It's anonymous, so my works there aren't known. I've smuggled my best two though, plus two others that can't be found in there. The ones that I decided weren't good enough. :P**

**By the way, for a certain reviewer's benefit and for those who think like her...**

**WARNING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW! THERE IS SLUT!PERCY, BONDAGE, LOTS OF SHAKESPEARE QUOTING, CERTAIN KINKS, MORETHAN5-SOMES, SWEARING, BLOW JOBS, AND KINDOFHATE-SEX!**

**If you have any problem with that... Go away and leave me in a state of blissfully unaware happiness that people actually like that kind of thing. I mean, I have no problems with corrections concerning my grammar, spelling or anything concerning my English or weird knowledge of Ancient Greek... But if you insult my fetish for kinks, men x men/ slash, or whatever I write about... Then you've crossed my limit. Insult the characters... And I'll tell you to fuck off in a polite way. :)**

**Also, these are drabbles. PWP. Porn Without Plot. So don't expect me to have it. If you're going to flame, do so logged in—not anonymously, because that just shows you're a coward.**

**Table of Contents:**

**First Chapter: **

**Drabble #1: Apollo Kids/Percy with implied Apollo/Percy. Making out.**

**Drabble #2: Apollo/Percy blowjob while Apollo's driving the Maserati.**

**Drabble #3: Nico/Percy Highschool!AU. Fluff.**

**Drabble #4: Nico/Percy Waterbondage. Full on sex.**

**Second Chapter:**

**Drabble #5: Luke/Percy blowjob in Elysium. Rachel sees it and starts touching herself.**

**Drabble #6: Nico/Percy UST, wet dreams. Nico masturbating.**

**Drabble #7: Luke/fem!Percy Percy gets turned into a girl. Luke realizes that he still gets aroused even if she's female. Best friends turned more fic. No smut.**

**Third Chapter:**

**Drabble #8: Luke/Percy bakery!AU. Food!sex.**

**Drabble #9: Apollo/Percy/Hermes/Apollo. Gods lost!AU. Sacred sex act needed to save humanity.**

**Drabble #10: Rachel/Luke. Implied!Luke/Percy/Nico. Rachel's an artist. Luke's a snarky nude model.**

**Fourth Chapter:**

**Drabble #11: Luke/Percy. Crossover with 'Midnighters'. Midnight comes at 4:30. Things stop. They don't care and have almost!public sex.**

**Drabble #12: Luke/Percy. Crossover with the Uglies series. Percy greets the new Crims, Luke's jealous. Possessive!sex ensues.**

**Drabble #13: Nico/Percy & Luke/Percy. Crossover with 'Supernatural'. Percy can't get it on with his brother (Nico) anymore. He turns to angel!Luke.**

**Drabble #1: PercyxApollo Kids (Plus implied ApolloxPercy)**

"Percy?" Michael Yew asked for the whole Apollo cabin as they all turned around, expecting to see another of their brothers/sisters. Percy ignores him, settling for suddenly appearing in front of him. Michael raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing...?" He said hesitantly, his brothers tensing, looking to see if Percy would attack Michael.

They expected any kind of attack, the attacker being an impulsive one. Well, what they _didn't_ expect was for Percy to suddenly grab Michael by the shoulders-since he wasn't wearing any shirt- and kiss him. "Mhhhmp!" Michael gasped, losing his balance and falling, Percy on top of him

The rest of Cabin 7 had stopped moving, their mouths open. "Wow... Didn't know that the son of Poseidon's gay..." Kayla whispered to Will. She gasped as she was suddenly pushed forward by a mini-wave of water toward the pair on the floor.

She fell on her knees in front of them, staring at their mouths that were still connected. She blushed bright red when Michael moaned, his usually smart mouth that was full of insults busy. Percy chuckled inaudibly at that. Finally, they both parted, eyes half-lidded and a string of spit still connecting them.

"Damn." Michael hissed, a smirk on his face. "You're a good kisser, Percy." Percy's lips twitched at that, "So are you." He replied easily, before turning to Kayla and kissing her too. He licked her bottom lip and Kayla happily opened her mouth. His tongue twisted with hers and Kayla was struck with the thought that he _was_ a good kisser.

"Holy shit..." Michael cursed in awe, getting aroused. Who can blame him? Hell, he had the person he had just made out with plus his half-sister kissing on top of him. Percy stiffened for a second, feeling Michael's reaction under him. Then he smiled against Kayla's lips, nipping it lightly. Kayla whimpered.

Percy ground against Michael, causing him to cry out. Percy and Kayla parted, Percy glancing at Lee Fletcher with a meaningful look. Lee drew in a quick breath, face red. Percy grinned and winked at him.

The others watched, surprised as Lee joined the trio, his hand slipping between Percy and Kayla to cup Kayla's breast. Percy smirked, placing an open-mouthed kiss on Lee's lip. Lee immediately responded, kissing back almost too eagerly. Lee groaned against Percy's lips, motioning for the others to join him.

Percy grinned, murmuring a "Thanks" when Lee and him parted momentarily for air. Lee raised an eyebrow, asking why when they parted again, moments later. Percy laughed, turning away from Lee to plant a hot, wet kiss on Michael's neck. Michael gasped, eyes shut closed with pleasure.

"Mmm. _Yes..._ Oh gods, Percy." Michael moaned, tilting his head so Percy could access it easier. When Percy drew back so he could shut Michael up with a kiss on his lips, there was a noticeable hickey.

They parted, and by the time they did, the whole Apollo cabin was involved. Percy noted that he didn't know a lot of them, and the only one he could actually consider a friend was Michael. Well, do you really have to be friends with someone to make out with them? Percy sighed, this will probably do something to his reputation. But then Will nipped his bottom lip and any thought about his reputation was cast out of Percy's head, focusing on Will Solace.

Maybe Aphrodite's curse was starting to wear off... He was only thinking of sex now when he was stimulated, not every single second. The need to fuck was still high, but bearable.

Michael had slipped out under him, kissing one of his brothers, but his hand was rubbing Percy's groin teasingly. Percy moaned, and turned toward Austin, catching his lips with his own. Percy massaged Austin's tongue, moaning as Micheal's hand groped him deftly. Percy was filled with pride in himself, it was a good thing he picked the Apollo cabin to release his sexual tensions... They were good with their fingers. _Really_ good.

Percy supposed that came with being good musicians. He'd have to thank Apollo later for being the God of Music. Maybe during the bonfire? Poseidon wouldn't mind... It was just a one-time thing. Oh gods, did Kayla just pinch his nipple?

Damn, she did. Her fingers were talented too, it seemed. _Oh_, Micheal just unzipped his pants...

"Michael." Percy whimpered, bucking his hips into Michael's hand. Gods, he was going to regret this when the curse wore off. But he didn't really care right now, did he? Percy didn't even know who he was kissing now... Some random girl, his brain supplied cheerfully. Percy blocked it out, his hand squeezing another boy's ass. He moaned, turning to face Percy. Their lips met, gods, it was so wet.

And then it was ruined.

The door burst open, revealing a very pissed sun god. Almost everyone freezes, Percy turning in shock toward the door.

"Perseus Jackson! What the hell are you doing to my kids?" Apollo growled, glowing slightly. His kids got their clothes back on, faces red. Percy calmly zipped up his pants, standing up to face the god.

"Well, Lord Apollo, I guess you can call it 'making out'." Percy replied easily, the bulge in his pants noticeable. Apollo twitched, opening his mouth to reply. A ring cut him off. He frowned, dug in his pocket for his cell phone and answered it, still looking at Percy.

He motioned for Percy to come with him, a slight glare in his eyes. "_Hermes_, what is it?" Apollo said to the receiver, breathing hard. His lips twitched, "Don't worry. I'm not going to _kill_ my cousin. Poseidon will get mad, won't he?" Pause. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm just going to kindly ask him why he was practically fucking my kids. Gods, Hermes-" Another pause. "Yes! He practically corrupted my daughter! Kayla was never like that!" Percy winced at this, glancing at said Kayla. Her face was red.

"Dad, it's not Percy's fault. I was willing." She voiced out, her hands playing. Apollo glanced at her, his eyes softening. He nodded. "We were all willing." Michael added, taking his chance. Apollo's gaze switched to Michael. His lips twitched, acknowledging him. Well of course, Michael was his pride and joy.

"Yes, well, see you Hermes." Apollo finally said, hanging up. He turned again to Percy, surprised at seeing the guilty expression on the demigods face. Percy shifted under his gaze, smiling apologetically.

"Percy." Apollo sighed, looking like he had dealt with this before. "Yes?" Percy replied, smiling like an angel.

"_Why_ are you suddenly horny?" Apollo asked, his eyes twitching. "Aphrodite's Curse." Percy replied immediately, smiling. Apollo's lips twitched and they both laughed. Cabin 7 stared at them, looking confused. A minute ago, Apollo looked like he wanted to kill Percy, and know they were laughing at some unknown joke between them.

Apollo reached over to Percy and his kids stiffened, expecting Apollo to hurt Percy. But instead, Apollo ruffled Percy's hair. It looked almost brotherly. Percy smirked, "Now, cousin. Do you care to leave us so your kids and I can continue?" At that, Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Hades, no." He replied easily, sighing. Percy's jaw dropped,

"But!"

"No buts." Apollo chastised, grinning. He slapped Percy's ass, causing the younger to squeal. "Except yours." When he said this, he gave a wink. "Not in my cabin. Got it?"

Percy sighed, "If you insist, Lord Apollo."

Michael, Kayla, Lee, Will, Austin and etc. looked very confused at this point. Apollo bent a bit as he whispered something in Percy's ear, grinning as Percy blushed.

_You think they're good? I'll show you good. I am their father, after all._

When Apollo snapped his fingers, the door opened once more. "Same time, same place?" Percy asked abruptly, staring at Apollo. The sun god smirked, nodding.

**Sorry, I can't write sex. I'm horribly inexperienced. The furthest I can write is blowjobs. :)) That's why I left it like that. Use your imagination. Let someone continue it!**

**Drabble #2: Maserati Ride: ApolloxPercy. One sucking the other while driving.**

"Seriously, Percy." Apollo says, trying again. He glances at Percy, tossing his blond hair back with one hand on the wheel of his golden Maserati and another resting on the back of his chair. Percy chuckles and slightly smirks at the meaningful look Apollo send his way. _Di immortales_, that god could kill with just his looks alone. And the thing is, he knew it. He gestured for Percy to join him in the shotgun seat. Percy yawned, and was in it in less than a minute.

He seemed to have forgotten that Zeus didn't like him flying. Maybe because Apollo had woken him up at an ungodly hour? Sheesh, he had just fallen asleep when he was suddenly outside three hours later! And then, he was suddenly in the sky with Apollo... In his nighties, no less!

Unfortunately, that only consisted of boxers. So he was pretty much naked. It was a good thing the Maserati was so hot, or he'd freeze to death in his attire.

"Lord Apollo, look, no offense, but I don't think I really want to... To do _that_..." Percy declined smoothly, trying to hide his grin at the frustrated look Apollo got. Apollo clenched his fists on the wheel, taking an unexpected jerk to the left. Percy winced. A certain part of Illinois (namely Chicago) was going to experience some heat waves...

"Lord Apollo...?" Percy asked, worried over the state of the sun god. Was his refusal really making Apollo like that? Or was there something more? Apollo pouted, glancing once more to Percy's direction. He paused, before launching into a haiku.

"Percy is crazy,  
Denying my hot body  
His amazing mouth"

Percy chocked, shaking his head. "Uh-huh..." He briefly contemplated if he should insult the god. "That was..." _Weird_ "Nice..." Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Nice? It was the epitome of awesomeness, Percy." Apollo remarked, adjusting his sunglasses further up his nose. Percy nodded, not looking convinced. Apollo sighed, "What? Do you want a limerick too?" Percy rapidly shook his head, looking sick at the very suggestion. He actually have never heard one of Apollo's infamous limericks, but Artemis and her huntresses have talked about them.

"I just want to see how good you are in giving head, is that so bad? Come on... You know you want to suck me off. Or are you afraid you're just... _inadequate_?" Apollo added, purring slightly. The hand hanging on his seat was suddenly on Percy's thigh. Percy froze at the light touch, "I-I can tell you Lord Apollo, that I'm pretty good at it." Percy remarked proudly, nodding his head.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Now, now, Percy. How would you know that?" He asked, slightly amused. Percy froze, suddenly realizing what he had said in order to defend his pride. "Ah..." Was all he managed to say.

"_Percy_, you know you can tell me. I _am_ the God of Truth after all!" Apollo voiced out when Percy didn't add anything. Percy scoffed, "Not the God of Keeping Promises."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Percy, really. You have no trust in me. Come on, I swear upon the river Styx that I will not tell anybody how you got so good in giving blowjobs _but_ you have to suck me off." He said, smirking. Percy glared at him, "Do you really want to know?" Percy asked, looking slightly disgruntled. Apollo nodded, grinning. He took off his sunglasses to look at Percy in the eye. Percy stared at him, his plump lips parting slightly. Percy shook himself out of his daze. Damn. Percy shivered inwardly, those eyes were so distracting. What was it they were talking about again?

Oh yeah.

Percy sighed, "I got it on with Nico Di Angelo." Seeing Apollo's look, he added, "Remember him? Son of Hades… Brother of Bianca Di Angelo?" A spark of recognition finally appeared in Apollo's eyes. Almost like a miniature sun, really. Wasn't enough for Percy, so he added, "Has a nice ass?"

Apollo groaned in mock annoyance. He shook his head, smirking. "I guess he _does_ have a nice ass. Maybe we should try a threesome." Percy spluttered, coughing. Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Alright there?"

"Fila mou to kolo, Apollo." Percy groaned. (_Kiss my ass, Apollo_) Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Gladly. But before I do that, you haven't done your part of the deal." Apollo replied, grinning. He gestured grandly to his lap, winking.

Percy twitched, thinking of the pros and cons of this situation. Finally, he sighed and stood up, walking over to Apollo. Apollo froze and looked very surprised. Now that was rare. I mean, how often do you get the God of Prophecies _surprised_?

"Now?" He asked, part amused, part aroused and part worried. Percy smirked, "Now or never, that's my motto, Lord Apollo."

Apollo chuckled, "Since when?" He asked, even as Percy knelt in front of him, squeezing into that space so he was in front of Apollo's crotch.

Percy rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply. He brushed his fingers on the slightly noticeable bulge that could be seen. Apollo couldn't help but hum in appreciation, his erection hardening slightly.

Percy looked up at Apollo, smirking. Apollo's mouth hardened into a straight line as he struggled to keep his eyes on the roa-_sky_. He grinned slightly as he brought his mouth to the zipper of Apollo's unmercifully tight jeans. Percy's tongue flicked out to make the metal stand up so he could bite it. When he succeeded, he dragged it down slowly, smirking as he heard Apollo tap his finger impatiently on the briefly rubbed his face against Apollo's groin, smiling against it as it hardened further.

He pushed the jeans away with his face, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Apollo was not wearing anything underneath it. "I didn't know that you were the type to go commando." He mumbled incoherently. Apollo seemed to be able to understand him, though, because he chuckled.

Percy looked at the erection in front of him, nodding in approval. "Get on with it, Perseus." Apollo said calmly, looking like this happened everyday. Well, considering the fact that he was _hot_ plus a _God_... I can't put it past him to have blowjobs every single day.

Percy chuckled before teasingly licked Apollo's hard on from the base to the head. Apollo didn't even reply, he just rubbed his cock on Percy's lips. Percy slowly, teasingly, swallowed the head. His tongue deftly flicking the slit that started to leak precum. He felt, rather than saw the Maserati gain in speed for a slight second, so he stopped his mouth from further moving. Apollo got the clue and slowly, the speed lessened to its original.

Percy took as much of Apollo's erection into his mouth as he could, moaning at the feel. He sucked at it, his tongue wrapping around the length. His hands sneaked up under him, pulling the jeans off Apollo for better access. He heard a slight gasp from above him as his hands stroked what he could not fit. The head of Apollo's cock was bumping the back of Percy's throat as his head bobbed up and down, licking, sucking, nibbling. Percy's gag reflex had disappeared slightly after all the months of experimentation with Nico and several other men. Namely, sons of Apollo. Funny, really, how he ended up giving head to their very father.

That thought giving Percy an idea, he licked the vein on the underside of Apollo's cock, at the same time squeezing the base slightly. He hummed as he heard Apollo moan softly, the Maserati Spyder shaking slightly. He dragged his teeth over the head gently, giving it an exaggerated suck and a flick of his tongue once more over the slit, mixing Micheal Yew's preferences. Like father, like son, right?

Percy moaned in relief as Apollo bucked his hips, giving a slight whimper of pleasure. Oh _gods_, he wanted to hear more of those noises. He took Apollo deeper into his mouth, his tongue working overtime. Damn, this god lasted long-Not saying he'd been with other gods before... Damn, who am I kidding? Percy Jackson was god whore. But to Hades with it! Hermes was good with his fingers!

Seeming to read his thoughts, Apollo throatily replied in a low, sultry voice, "S'okay, little cousin. Hermes _is_ the Olympian bicycle."

"Uh-hmmm." Percy replied without taking his mouth off the head. His cheeks were flushed as he sucked Apollo, trying to distract the sun god of thoughts about Percy and Hermes getting it on.

Well, it got Apollo to stop talking. Apollo didn't seem like he was able to make coherent thoughts. Percy chuckled, sending pleasurable vibrations up Apollo's spine. Apollo briefly thought that Percy was quite vocal while giving head. Pssh. Who was he to care? It felt good anyway.

"_A-ah_" Apollo moaned, his grip tightening on the wheel. Percy smiled, all it took was a suck and a clever roll of his tongue. "What was that?" Percy asked, amused. Although with his mouth preoccupied, Apollo really didn't get the message. Percy dragged a tooth once again over the vein, tongue pressed against the slit.

Apollo groaned, his eyes clenched shut. Suddenly remembering where he was, he forced himself to open them with a gasp. His eyes widened, realizing that he was really off course. Oh man, he hoped nobody noticed that it was hotter than normal in North America. He quickly jerked the wheel to the right, causing a displeased noise from Percy. Oh _shit_, at the rate this blow job was going, he was going to come.

A few more bobs of Percy's head, plus some licks and sucks added in between was all it took for Apollo to finally come, his head thrown back in mid-orgasm, gasping with the effort to not land his Maserati in the middle of his work and just screw that demigod senseless. Or maybe he was gasping with the effort not to scream.

When he falls back from his high with a pleased expression on his face, he glances down at Percy. Percy swallowed Apollo's release, drawing back and slipping between that small space so he could sit down. He's panting, and gods, Apollo thinks, he looks _hot_. What, with that look on his face, as if _he_ was the on the receiving end of the blow job he so wonderfully gave. The come he wasn't able to swallow was dripping down his chin slowly. Apollo smiled, glanced at the sky in front of him briefly to check they were on the right track and leaned over to Percy.

Apollo's eyes looked over Percy's flushed face. The come was almost on his neck now. Apollo grinned as his tongue darted out sneakily to catch it. Percy opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Apollo's nearness. "So?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse with that post-blowjob sound. Apollo grinned, "Pretty good, if I do say so myself. In fact, I'd like to repay the favour."

Percy, this time, was the one to freeze. "_Now?_" He asked, mouth slightly open at the idea. Apollo smirked, "Cousin, dearest, I'm not as impatient as you. In fact, I think I should drop you off now. I mean, Uncle's probably pissed at me."

Percy raised an eyebrow, sitting up to glance at the ocean. His jaw dropped as he saw the waves. "Man... He _is_ angry." He remarked. Apollo laughed, "So's Father Zeus. Gods, did you see the lightning?" At that statement, Percy paled. I mean, he didn't really mind that his father was mad... It was mostly directed to Apollo, anyway... But Zeus? Now, that was something to be afraid of.

"Okay, drop me off now!" Percy decided, glancing at Apollo. Apollo sighed and fixed the bottom half of his body. He zipped up his pants and looked at Percy meaningfully. "Um... Percy? I'm in the middle of something... I can't just drop you off."

Percy sighed, pouting slightly. Apollo stared at him and decided that Perseus Jackson was one hot catch.

He then backed away from Percy, frowning. Percy watched him, licking his lips at what he saw. He stood up and grabbed his backpack, searching for something inside it. Apollo didn't seem to hear him as he languidly drove the sun. Apollo sighed, smiling slightly. He loved being the sun god... It was so relaxing. Apollo concentrated on getting the sounds of the waves beating angrily on the shores, the sight of the blinding lightning with no thunder out off his head. It was like that time when Zeus though Poseidon stole his master bolt.

Apollo sighed guiltily. Despite his friendly attitude, he felt... _disdain_ at the young son of Poseidon. The sky and the sea acting like they were at war with each other wasn't giving him relaxation. But after he'd met the little demigod... He couldn't help but erase all those previous feelings... And -can he say it?- feel a little bit attracted to that body that was beginning to show some muscle.

And it really didn't help that his younger cousin's mouth was just so _alluring_. At that time, he told himself it was _wrong_. But every single thought of that was replaced with one that said that they weren't really related. Gods didn't have DNA after all... But, well.. He wasn't getting it on with any other god, was he? Well, except Hermes...

When he was contemplating about that, he realized that fucking his cousin wasn't as bad as fucking his kind-of-brother. And here they were, suffering post-blow job bliss. And really, what he wanted was post-_shag_ bliss. But that had to wait for after a week or so. 6 days at the least. Percy glanced at him, hands playing with the waistband of his boxers. Appreciatively, Apollo looked his body over once more. Percy had sat back down, drinking some water. He could practically hear Percy's quiet sigh of relief. Apollo looked at Percy's chest, it was covered with a thin sheet of perspiration, giving Apollo an idea.

"I see my Percy  
sweating after giving head  
I want more from him"

Percy's impatient hands stilled, his head turning to look at Apollo with a _What-the-hell?_ look. "I'm yours, now?" He asked, an amused undertone. Apollo smirked, "Well of course. I didn't see you declining my offer, did I?" He grinned and watched Percy's reaction.

Percy laughed, causing Apollo to grin wider. Percy bent down to grab Apollo's forgotten sunglasses. "When did you take this off?" He asked, completely off topic. Apollo rolled his eyes, catching it as Percy threw them at him. "Does it really matter?" He asked, sighing. Percy bit his lips, shaking his head.

Lightning struck, exceptionally bright. Percy and Apollo winced, shielding their eyes. Apollo shoved his sunglasses on his face and turned to Percy. "Look, I'll talk to you later when Artemis and I shift. 5 days. An hour after sunset. You have to go _now_. Zeus won't hit you-Not now, when I'm with you and doing my job. I'll get Hermes, get ready to go, kay?" Apollo said hurriedly, remembering that Percy, being the son of Poseidon wasn't welcome in the sky. He just had to take him in the morning, did he? Why couldn't he have offered at _night_?

It was all his fault. Apollo shook his head, getting guilty thoughts out off his head. Zeus wasn't even serious about striking Percy down... Was he? Apollo grabbed his cell phone, pressing 2. (Speed-dial) He pressed the phone to his ear, biting his lip at how frantic Percy looked. "Hermes!" Apollo said the moment Hermes picked up. He sighed in relief. It was hard to get to Hermes.

"_What._" Said Hermes answered, almost annoyed. "Now, now, Hermes. Can you deliver Percy to his home? I'm sure you know where it is, with your fooling around with him." Apollo chastised, glancing at Percy. Percy's face was red, glaring at him.

"What?" Hermes repeated, surprised. Apollo opened his mouth, but Hermes had already hung up. Apollo tapped his fingers in impatience, grinning when Hermes finally appeared with a pop, flying next to the car. He glanced at the sky and sighed. He looked at Percy, surprise on his features. Percy grinned, wondering why he was surprised. I mean, he already knew he was here!

"Perseus." Hermes said with a sigh. He briefly ruffled Apollo's hair, causing a slight scowl to come from the sun god. Percy mused about their relationship, forbidden thoughts about a threesome crossing his mind. Hermes extended his hand for Percy to take and Percy grabbed it, standing up.

"See you, Apollo..." He murmured, glancing at the blond. Apollo looked up at him, a smirk gracing his features. "Of course. I'll see you 5 days from now." He chuckled, before glancing at at the Messenger of the Gods, "Hermes would you like to join us?" He said almost politely, grinning when Hermes looked at him, suggesting he knew what was going to happen 5 days from now. Then Hermes smirked, "Of course. Percy over here is exceptionally good with his tongue, as I'm sure you've experienced." At this, Percy's mouth dropped open, face completely red. He stared at Hermes and Hermes glanced at him, winking. Then Hermes directed his attention back to Apollo, nodding.

Apollo grinned, and waved, switching his attention from Hermes and Percy to his route. He felt a pop near his side, telling him Hermes and Percy had left. Zeus let another lightning strike, before everything quieted down. Apollo glanced at the sea, frowning when he saw it in a false calm look. Zeus was a lot like his brother, looking very calm sometimes, but really angry. It was the look of the sea just before the storm. He frowned, maybe Zeus was serious.

He grabbed his phone, sending Hermes a quick text message.

_Z mite be mad. Stay w/ P._

**Drabble #3: Not Alone, Never Alone: PercyxNico. AU Highschool**

"I want to do something." Nico said steadily, his voice soft. Percy glanced at him from his lofty position on the 'Pres' Chair'.

"What?" President asked, flipping the accounting book almost lazily. The corner of Nico's mouth twitched. He knew Percy wasn't really looking at it, just pretending to. Sure, he was one of the best presidents Half-Blood High School, an all-boys school ever had, but that didn't mean that Percy didn't have any flaws. One of them was the need to help people, whether it be a friend, enemy, lover, or cousin. And it just so happened Nico fit all of these roles.

"Doth thou hero agree to soothe thy lover's pain?" Nico asked, smiling slightly at Percy's shocked look. Percy stared at Nico calculatingly, as if debating with himself if Nico was joking or not. Finally Percy dropped the accounting book and replied in the same tone Nico used, "Thy heart is ever at thou's heed." He bowed and winked at Nico, a sultry smirk on his lips. Nico raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Percy to respond with a Shakespeare quote. He briefly scanned his brain for a response and shrugged. "So wise so young, they say do never live long. I need thy help to make thy impact in this meaningless life." He said, voice low and needy. Percy's eyes widened, chocking slightly at Nico's tone.

"The lady doth protest too much! All the world's a stage. Do not worry, tomorrow, and tomorrow and _tomorrow_ shall be thy lady's day! Thou will help for thy lady has captured thy heart!" Percy replied, shaking his head at Nico. A small smile was on his lips, his eyes full of mirth. Nico's mouth dropped, "Why then tonight let us assay our plot. Lord, what fools you mortals are." Percy laughed. He smiled at Nico and slipped off his chair gracefully. He encircled his arms around Nico from behind. Nico's head turned to look at him. "I'm not a lady." Nico murmured softly before their lips meant. Percy hummed in response. "Of course you aren't. I don't like ladies, remember? I like men." Percy said when they parted.

Nico laughed, "Right." Percy grinned, "Especially men named Nico Di Angelo." He piped up cheerfully, kissing Nico on the cheek and stepping away. Nico blushed bright red, "Well, Perseus Jackson." Nico voiced, uncomfortable. "Yes?" Percy replied cheekily, brushing his hair back. "How do I make an impact?" He asked. Percy laughed, "Haven't you noticed? You _have_ made an impact. If you want to make a bigger impact on the world-Well, maybe just the school for now-, come with me tomorrow. Tomorrow shall be your day, remember?" Nico shifted his weight from his right leg to his left. "How?" He repeated, frowning.

Percy smiled, grinning. "_Secret_." He drawled cheekily. Nico groaned, an awesome person Percy may be, but he was still annoying sometimes.

**Drabble #4: PercyxNico. Shower sex. Water bondage**

"Shh!" Percy hissed, pressing up against Nico in the shower. He didn't notice that Nico's breathing was heavy, or that Nico's face was pink. They both heard the footsteps go past them, not noticing two teens in the shower... Alone... After school hours...

The moment he heard a door slam, Percy sighed in relief, "Now, _that_ was close!" Nico nodded a bit in agreement, looking flushed. Percy was silent for awhile, listening to see if that person was coming back. Obviously pleased with himself, Percy said, "Okay, no one's here. Let's go."

Percy took a few steps toward the doors of the locker rooms but abruptly stopped when he noticed Nico wasn't following him. He turned toward Nico, raising an eyebrow. "Nico?" Percy said hesitantly. Percy retraced his steps slowly, "What's wrong?" He scanned Nico's body, checking to see if the son of Hades was all right. Nico's face was slightly red, but there wasn't any wounds on him that Percy could see.

Percy stepped closer to Nico, his hand brushing Nico's forehead. Nico gasped and looked like he was burned. "Percy..." He whimpered. Percy frowned, "You feel hot. Do you want to abandon the mission? I don't think you're feeling okay..."

Nico snapped out of his kind-of-daze, "No!" His eyes were wide. "We can't! I'm sorry, I'm just distracted. I'm not sick!" He babbled, trying to reassure Percy that he was _okay _damn it! "I'm not sick..." He repeated when Percy frowned, his _I-don't-believe-you _face on.

"Seriously." Nico said, his face betraying him. If possible, his face kept growing redder. "Nico... Just for a while." Percy said softly, caring obvious in his eyes. Nico instinctively pouted. "No, Percy! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself just fine, okay?" Nico said defiantly, glaring at Percy. He stomped past that son of Poseidon, nearing the double doors when he heard the shower running.

_Oh, shit._ That was Nico's last thought before a giant water-hand grabbed him. "Percy! Stop it!" Nico yelled, trying to get out. He struggled as it dragged him to Percy, looking like he was watching a movie.

Nico glared at Percy as the water receded. The hot, strong shower pounded on their heads. Aside from that, everything was quiet. It was like everybody stopped to see the drama between Percy and Nico.

"No." Percy said calmly. His face, though, was very different from his tone. He was smirking, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Nico opened his mouth to say something else before he was suddenly pinned against the wall. He thought that it was Percy who was holding his hands above his head, but it wasn't. The shackles that stuck his wrists together against the cold tiles were water. _Water_.

It seems that Perseus Jackson _can_ do sinful things. He wasn't so goody-goody after all. Just to prove that point, Percy stepped closer to Nico. His fingers were slightly twitching as he directed the water into a much smaller hand, the size of his own. It grabbed Nico's chin and forced it up so Nico had to look Percy in the eyes. Percy stared at Nico and Nico stared back.

"Stop it Percy." Nico whispered, although his voice held no defiance.

"Why should I?" Percy murmured. "You've been disobeying me ever since this mission started. I tried to help you, but you didn't want to tell me your damn problem!" Percy hissed, never breaking eye contact with Nico. "You're not helping me now, Percy..." Nico murmured softly.

Percy opened his mouth, eyes wide. Realizing what he was doing, he backed away. Oh, yeah. He was truly a son of Poseidon. Moodiest father on Olympus, that's for sure. But then again, (and I quote),_ you can't control the sea._

But Nico didn't let him back away. Just as Percy took a step back, Nico grabbed Percy's waist with his legs since Percy conveniently forgot to release him and pulled that son of Poseidon toward him. Nico pushed their lips together, because he was _not_ going to let Percy get away with this. Percy gasped, giving Nico a chance to slip his tongue in. The kiss was rough, needy-and Gods- it was _lustful._ Every single pent up horny thought was released. When they finally parted, they both felt as if a huge weight was taken of their shoulders. But that _still_ wasn't enough.

Nico wanted more, and he was going to get it, even if it killed him. No pun intended. He growled, lustily, pulling Percy once more toward him. Percy didn't even resist. Nico twisted his foot into Percy's shorts, pushing it down, slightly. Percy moaned, nibbling on Nico's lower lip. Nico smirked, grinding into Percy's erection. Percy hissed against Nico's mouth, "Shit. Nico, you cock tease!" Nico chuckled, "No. You're the cock tease."

Percy responded by grabbing Nico's hips and grinding harder into it. Nico whimpered, "I hate you, you know that?" Percy didn't respond, he just panted. Nico worried, thinking that Percy actually believed him. "I was joking." Percy chuckled, burying his face in the crook between Nico's neck and shoulder. "I know." He mumbled into it. Those were his last words before he pulled down Nico's pants. Nico gasped as water hit his half-hard cock. "Percy…" He moaned, trashing his head back as his erection hardened. Percy nipped his neck in reply, one hand removing his own shorts all the way. "Fuck." Nico murmured as he saw Percy's length. "Later…" Percy replied, teasing.

"See what I mean about you being a cock tease?" Nico voiced out quietly, momentarily surprised when he wasn't getting wet anymore. Percy chuckled, "Do you seriously want me to reply to that?" Nico responded by half-laughing and half-crying when Percy rubbed their erections together. "_Oh, God_" Nico moaned, arching his back at the feeling. "Gods." Percy gasped into his shoulder, slightly whimpering as Nico bucked wildly. "Fuck, Nico…" He hissed, grabbing Nico's hips and stilling him. "Percy!" Nico whined in response. Percy frowned, backing away. He looked surprised at himself. He released the water binds and Nico fell to the floor. Nico felt an odd sense of anger at him. _Why was he leaving him like this?_

"I…" Percy muttered, his eyes lost in thought. He seemed to have realized something. "I'm sorry, Nico… You know, for everything." His mouth was set in a grim line. "I just don't have time you know. This demigod thing takes up so much of my days.. I just can't… You know… Fuck…" His eyes were guilty.

"Percy." Nico groaned, rolling his eyes. Damn, Percy apologizing wasn't turning him on. iAt all./i Fuck, he really needed to get off…

"Percy, Percy, Percy…" Nico repeated, as if Percy's name was something that could save him from his sexual tensions. "What makes you think I'm not enjoying this? _I _was the one that kissed you first didn't I?" **(Haha, I was so close to typing 'I was the one that killed your father')** Nico inquired softly, his voice low and sultry. Percy's eyes widened, his erection becoming harder again. "Percy, I need this as much as you do. I've wanted you since you pressed up that body of yours against me a while ago.. So give it to me." He purred, swaying his hips sexily as he placed his hands on Percy's chest. That was all he had to say.

Percy tentatively took a few steps forward, looking to see if Nico was serious. Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed Percy's shoulders, pulling Percy toward him. Their lips met messily, teeth clanking against each other. But after awhile, they fixed it, Percy tilting his head to the right a bit as he furiously attacked Nico's lips, pinning him once again with water to the wall. This time, his legs were spread wide, water making them unable to move. Nico moaned, obviously pleased. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Percy hissed, finally letting go of his morals. "Oh gods, it's about time you realized that." Nico replied, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

Well, his eyes suddenly became wide open when Percy's hand grabbed his cock and ran his water slicked thumb over the vein at the bottom. Nico hissed, his back bowing off the wall. "Percy!" He gasped, his fists clenching on top of his head. Percy pumped him a few more times, nails scraping over his skin.

"Just fuck me, damn it!" Nico moaned out, his eyes shut again with pleasure. Percy froze, his hand stopping their movement. Then he smirked, "Why would I do that?" He asked innocently. "I'm having so much fun already."

Nico narrowed his eyes at him, "To Hades you are. I swear upon the river Styx that if you don't fuck me today then I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a while!" He threatened eyes serious. Percy chuckled. "Ooooh, that's scary." But while he was saying this, his fingers were inching up to that tight hole. "I'm serious, Perseus Jackson!" Percy grinned, slightly strained as he struggled not to slam into Nico. Oh no, he was going to make this hard for Nico. "I know you are, Nico." He retorted, before he slipped one finger in.

"A-ah!" Nico gasped, throwing his head back. Percy kissed Nico, slipping his tongue in while he added another finger. Nico sucked on Percy's tongue, his own coming out to play. Their tongues danced with each other, tasting each other. Percy grinned, leaving Nico's mouth. He dropped down to his knees, eyeing the length that was in front of him. He glanced at Nico's face, his fingers still thrusting inside Nico. Gods, Percy almost had an orgasm with Nico looking like that, so wanton and _trusting_. It turned him on. He opened his mouth wide and pretty soon; Nico was gasping and moaning, hips bucking erratically. The head of his cock was bumping Percy's throat and Percy sucked harder, licking the bottom, his tongue wrapping around the length.

"_Percy_." Nico moaned, trashing. Percy hummed in reply, sending vibrations across Nico's spine. "Gods!" Nico yelled, his back bowing in their uncomfortable position. Then Percy withdrew, his mouth _and_ his fingers. "Please!" Nico whined, hips bucking in search for fulfillment. Percy stood up, snapping his fingers so the freezing water turned warm again. "Do you-" "Yes!" Nico gasped, impatient. Percy shook his head in amusement before thrusting in without warning.

They both gasped, surprised. Percy put his forehead on Nico's, his eyes squinting in pleasure. "Gods, you're tight." Nico laughed but it morphed into a scream as Percy pulled out and slammed back in. "Nico…" Percy moaned as he set up a pace, Nico slamming down on him while Percy was thrusting up. Nico moaned back, closing his eyes. White light danced on his eyelids. "Harder!" Nico demanded in need. Percy slammed into him, the head of his cock bumping Nico's prostate, causing Nico to howl in pleasure. Nico briefly wondered why nobody was checking the lockers, before all thought was lost and Nico was soaring, his spirit leaving his body with the climax. Percy thrust into him for two more seconds before he came in a series of convulsions. The water binds released Nico, Percy too preoccupied to keep it up. They slid on the wall, collapsing in a heap.

"Round two?" Nico asked, still in a daze after what he felt. "Mhmm." Percy murmured into Nico's shoulder, tired. Nico stood up, shakily. "Please?" He asked, grinning slightly. Percy groaned, "Tomorrow." Nico rolled his eyes. "Promise, Jackson?" Percy nodded before he lazily flicked his hand. Water hit his face, giving him energy. He stood up, easier then Nico had. "Okay, how about we continue this at home. We'll just do this mission tomorrow." He proposed, his hand on the wall for support. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Percy grinned and grabbed his hand. He snapped his fingers and the shower stopped running. He smirked, looking like he had a secret to reveal. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, before gasping. They disappeared.

Only the smell of the sea was left.

**I said above that I could write sex, m'right? Well, I forgot that I **_**could.**_** XD**

**Sorry for it being so long! XD**

**Also, I think some of you are wondering if they are all connected. I don't intend them to be. :D But if you want... Then connected it is! (For you, at least. XD) If it was connected, though, then Drabble **_**#4: PercyxNico. Shower sex. Water bondage**_**, would be the first. Then Drabble **_**#2: Maserati Ride: ApolloxPercy. One sucking the other while driving. would be second, then Drabble #1: Percy x ApolloKids (plus implied Apollo x Percy **_**would be the last. :) And Drabble **_**#3: Not Alone, Never Alone. Percy x Nico, AU High school **_**would be... A completely different thing. XD What would have been if things were different for LOVE? Yeah, let's go with that.**


	2. 2 LukePercy with one NicoPercy

**I didn't actually know that I'd continue with the drabbles, but I have too much one-shots that are too short for my tastes. :D So, yeah. Here it is! **

**

* * *

Drabble # 5 : _'20 and Experienced.' _Luke x Percy. Rachel sees Luke and Percy getting it on while in Elysium. She takes matters into her own hands. (Masturbation, dirty talk and cocksucking.)**

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked, turning on her heel to look at the mortal that had frozen. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, walking toward Rachel. Rachel shook her head, her face red. "N-Nothing. I just saw something." She murmured. "Oh..." She whispered, clasping a hand to her mouth, a strangled moan coming out.

"Rachel?" Annabeth shrieked as Rachel fell to the floor, gasping. "I'm okay. But Percy isn't." Rachel assured Annabeth as she stood up, legs shaking. "Damn." She hissed, before turning off and running. "Rachel!" Annabeth yelled, her jaw opened. _What just happened?_ Was all Annabeth could think, staring ahead of her.

-Rachel-

Rachel whimpered, slamming the door behind her. She fell to the bed, stripping her shorts. _"Oh gods, Percy... Yes, baby, do it like that. Mmph!"_ Oh no... Not again. Rachel's finger traced her slit, pinching her clit as she threw her head back, gasping.

She closed her eyes, the vision continuing. Percy was on his knees in front of the man he used to call his enemy. Luke. Percy's mouth was on the head of his cock, his eyes closed and head slightly tilting. "Gods, Percy you're such a little slut. You're... so... good at this..." Luke moaned, his hands burying in Percy's dark locks, twisting in it and forcing Percy's mouth to take more of him. He thrust his hips as Percy rolled his balls with his fingers deftly.

Rachel moaned, urging in her head for Luke to just fuck Percy already. Her fingers found their way in her hole that was starting to leak. She inserted one finger and gasped as she saw Percy's fingers that weren't preoccupied disappear in Luke's ass. Luke moaned, his hips pushing down on Percy's fingers. Luke tilted his head back, leaning against the wall, his face twisted in painful pleasure. "Oh shit, Percy. I want to bury my cock in your tight little hole and fuck you so hard, you won't even be able to walk tomorrow for the games. But your wet, hot mouth is so good that-Oh!" Luke hissed, gasping as Percy did something.

Rachel arched her back as she added another finger, thrusting faster and deeper. Oh man, who would thought that the late hero, Perseus Jackson who had died at the age of 20 after saving a newbie, would be such an eager cocksucker. She moaned at the very thought, her hips bucking frantically as she twisted her fingers to press against her g-spot.

She heard Percy moan as Luke said something, his head bobbing up and down on Luke's cock energetically. Luke gasped, cursing in ancient Greek as he bucked his hips. _"Percy..."_ He moaned, his mouth never closing. Percy's hands kept their thrusting inside Luke, hitting a spot that made Luke lose it._"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"_ Luke yelled, giving a final thrust before he exploded, Percy swallowing Luke's come. He stood up, planting an open-mouthed kiss on Luke's lips, his own slightly bruised and red. Luke kissed back, his hand pulling Percy's out of his ass.

At that, Rachel let go, gasping as her orgasm hit her. She shakily withdrew her fingers, sucking on them. She closed her eyes, watching the interaction between Luke and Percy. "How'd you get so good at that?" Luke murmured, before their lips were connected again, their tongues twisting together. Percy laughed, smiling with happiness. "Secret."

Luke chuckled, "I mean," _Kiss_ "Last time we-" _Another one_ "did this," Again. "You were 15," Percy replied to that by drawing back and sucking on Luke's neck, "And inexperienced." Finished Luke, tilting his head to the right a bit so Percy could explore his neck.

At this, Rachel's eyes widened, her mouth stopping its sucking. _What?_ Percy and Luke got it on when Percy was 15 and they were enemies?

Percy laughed, "Yeah, but I'm 20 now, Luke. 20 and experienced."

* * *

** Drabble # 6 : '_Oh, Percy'_ Nico x Percy, UST, Masturbation.**

"Stop staring." Nico murmured, turning around to face the person that had been looking at his ass since they had set out. To say he was very surprised was an understatement. He expected it to be one of the Aphrodite girls, but it turned out to be Percy. Perseus Jackson, savior of the world was staring. At him.

He have Percy a _What-the-hell?_ look. Percy glanced up at him guiltily, a small pout on his lips. "Di Angelo." Percy said quietly, his hands in his pocket. _Probably playing with Riptide as a comfort._, Nico thought.

"Jackson." Nico replied, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up. Seeing Percy always made his ego flare up. What, with both of them being kids of the Big Three, he was expected to be as good, or better than him. The rest of the demigods that were traveling with them to the nearest bus station passed by them, leaving them alone.

"I have to tell you something." Seeing Nico's _Then-talk_ look, Percy added, "Alone." Nico's eyes searched his face suspiciously, frowning. Percy sighed, "I won't kill you, for the gods' sake!"

Nico scoffed, "How would I know, Mr.I'm-so-awesome-cause-I-can-control-water?"

Percy sneered, "Because I don't go as low as that. I'm not a murderer, unlike _some_ people." Nico's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you implying that I kill people for fun?" He hissed. Percy laughed, "Basically, yes." At this, Nico jumped on Percy, growling. Percy yelped and twisted away, his body moving like water. But no, if Nico was going down, then Percy was going down with him. He spun in mid-air, landing gracefully. He was facing Percy know, his hands and feet on the dark, brown soil.

His teeth are revealed in a threatening look, getting ready to strike any moment. Nico licked his lips, a hungry look to kill in his eyes. Percy accepts the challenge in them, his weight on his left foot with his left hand in his pocket. His right hand was level with his neck, water turning around in circles above it. Nico frowned, where did it come from. There was no water here, as far as he could tell.

Seeing Nico's expression, Percy smirked, "The human body is composed of more than 50% of water, Nico. And the soil is brown. That and the trees are healthy. It rained yesterday, remember? There's still moisture left."

Nico drew back his lips in a snarl, a hiss coming out. "Unfair."

Percy laughed at this, "Excuse me, you're the one who decided to attack me." Nico growled, leaping in a feline grace. Percy's hands immediately snapped up, water from the ground coming up to block Nico. Nico's first thought was how stupid that was. Water can't block him. But then he hit his head on something wet and surprisingly solid. He fell to the floor, mouth open. "What?" He asked, surprised. Percy grinned, "It's called rearranging the molecules so they're much denser and nearer, thus making it one step below solid. Impossible, scientists say. Hah, impossible my ass."

Nico's death powers probed around him, checking to see the nearest dead thing that he could use. Oh, well look at that. Percy did some good for him when he drained that tree of it water. A feral grin found its way on Nico's lips. He discreetly leaned against the dead tree, whispering something in Ancient Greek. "Anyway, Nico. I just wanted to tell you- What the hell are you-" The tree's heavy branch swung at Percy, hitting him in the gut. All his breath was knocked out of him as he flew from the impact. Unfortunately, he still had enough sense to use some of the water in his body to cushion his fall.

He stares at Nico, surprised. He's pale, and for a moment, Nico is surprised. Percy was invincible. He shouldn't be pale, looking like that hit was going to kill him. Nico knew, he was there when Percy took his dip.

"Shit." Percy whispered, and Nico was filled with overwhelming guilt. "Oh no. Percy, did I hit it?" Nico asked, dropping to his knees in front of Percy. Percy bit his lip, "Yeah. But the water covered it sufficiently. I'm not gonna die, but... I guess I'm not invincible anymore." He murmured weakly.

"What?" Nico asked, surprise in his features. "Try it. Hurt me, Nico." Percy replied, his lips twitching and looking like he wanted to go back to the Underworld and take another dip. Nico frowned, his hand pulling out the sword in his holster on his hip. He gave a light scratch on Percy's face, surprised when it actually drew blood. Percy smiled, his fingers brushing on the cut. He licked it, closing his eyes. "I haven't seen my own blood in a while." He murmured, looking enraptured as he sucked on his fingers. When he pulled them away two moments later, it was glistening wet. Nico shuddered, a sudden urge to lick them ripping through his body.

"I should tell Chiron about this." Percy murmured, trying to stand up. Nico wouldn't let him. Pinning him down with his body weight, Nico almost looked like a different person. There was a glint in his eyes and he seemed distracted. "You're not going anywhere." Nico murmured, his lips meeting Percy's. Percy responded, groaning slightly. Nico licked Percy's bottom lip, smirking when Percy opened them. He should have known they were going to end up like this. What, with all the UST between them...

"Percy." Nico moaned against Percy's lips as Percy groped him through his skinny jeans that were becoming tighter. "Oh, gods." He moaned as Percy pressed down on it, rubbing it in circles.

"Nico... Nico..." Percy moaned, sounding suspiciously like one of his friends at school. "Wake up!" At this, Nico sat bolt up right. He looked around to see that he was on a unfamiliar floor. "W-Where... am I?" He murmured, looking to his right to see Lit, one of his only friends. "Dude, you totally fell asleep!" He laughed, shaking his head at the dark-haired person on the floor. Nico blushed, remembering now._ Another wet dream?_ He asked himself, sighing.

"Hey, Lit, I think I'll go home for a while, okay? We'll continue this tomorrow." With that, he glanced toward their unfinished project. They had taken a break, Lit going out to eat. He had fallen asleep on the floor... And dreamed again of Percy Jackson. Lit frowned, nodding. "Sure, man. You must be really tired." He responded, placing a _Do not touch_ sign on the bunch of papers on the desk. Nico nodded, putting on a forced smile. "See you." He murmured, walking out of Lit's room. When he was finally safe in his room, he removed his pants, grateful that Lit was too busy looking at his face to notice his hard-on.

He slipped off his boxers, sighing in relief as his cock was released. He laid on the bed, closing his eyes as he imagined Percy's bigger, slightly smoother, tan hands touching him instead of his own smaller, slightly rougher, pale one. He moaned, twisting his hands on his cock. He shuddered as he palmed his balls, hands pumping. His thumb lightly traced his slit, pre-cum coating it. He coated his other fingers with his juices, pushing them in his ass.

He moaned as his muscles tightened down on his half-in fingers. He pushed them in deeper, his other hand pumping his cock faster. He twisted his fingers inside, brushing his prostate. He groaned, scraping his nails slightly on it. He ground his hips against his fingers, imagining Percy kissing him, doing to him what he was doing to himself.

His mouth opened soundlessly. He licked his lips and bit it slightly, muffling a groan. He cried out as his fingers that were thrusting hit his prostate especially hard. He whimpered slightly. _Percy_. "O-oh!" He couldn't help to groan out. "Percy... Percy. Percy. Percy. _Percy_." Nico whispered, like Percy was going to save him, going to fuck him so hard, he'd go to the Underworld and back.

At that though, Nico gasped, his back snapping. He moaned lowly in his throat as he hit his orgasm. He shakily stood up, setting out to clean his sheets and replace them... Again.

Even that wouldn't get the thought that had been repeating in his mind since he came home.

_I swear, I will get Percy in bed. Whether he likes it or not._

_

* * *

_**Drabble # 7: _'Gay for You'_ Luke x fem!Percy. "What the hell happened to you?" "Oh, nothing. Just a birthday present from the gods." Gender flip, fluff, (nothing explicit, this is just a best friends turned more fic. I could continue this, I guess. XD) Slightly AU.**

"Luke~!" A shrill, vaguely familiar voice squealed. Luke twitched, turning around to face the owner of the voice. Probably one of Aphrodite's daughters… Instead, what he saw was an energetic female with a bust size that was slightly above average. She had sea-green eyes that were bright with happiness. They were, like her voice, strangely familiar. Her short black hair was spiky at the ends and looked like it was wet. With closer inspection, he saw it was dry. Obviously not a daughter of Aphrodite, she wasn't wearing any make-up, plus her clothes were casual. Then again, she had the looks that could be classified as attractive. She was wearing a faded orange shirt with jeans that looked familiar. Then it hit him... It was _his_ jeans. More importantly, it was his jeans that he had leant Percy Jackson.

"Who the hell are you and why are you wearing my jeans?" He blurted out, just as she was about to remark on something. She blinked, her face slightly contorting to form an image of hurt. She pouted, her pink supple lips drawing his attention. "_Luke_, honey, just because I look a little bit different doesn't mean that I'm an entirely new person! I thought you'd recognize me! You're supposed to be my best friend." She remarked, a slightly mocking tone to her words.

Luke frowned, inspecting her again. He took in the way she was standing, the way she talked, her sea-green eyes, her Caucasian skin and the necklace around her neck. His eyes widened as he saw a slightly unnoticeable scar on her arm, the very same one on Percy's arms. He ignored her bust and her feminine looks, piecing together all her qualities.

"_Percy?_" He breathed, unable to believe it. The girl smiled, obviously pleased. "Yep! Although since I'm a girl now you should call me…" She said cheerfully, pausing for a moment. "Um… Call me… I don't know. What name do you think I should use?"

Luke stared at her, slightly pleased at her new body's likeness to her former one. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, completely off topic. I mean, seriously, why discuss the name she could use when there were more important matters?

Percy sighed, rolling her-his!-eyes. "Well, that's really a mouthful, don't you think? What the hell happened to you is a horrible name."

Luke's eye slightly twitched. He grinned, same old sarcastic Percy. Said Percy smiled back at him, and Luke wondered why she-he- looked modest smiling as a girl rather than bossy and proud when smiling as a guy. "Shut up. I'm asking you why the hell you're a…" He paused, not able to say it. Percy scoffed, looking much more like she-he, oh damn it. Let's just say _she_, please?- used to. "Girl? Well, I think you might have forgotten-and I'm seriously disappointed in you!- that twelve days from now is my birthday! As you know, twelve is a very important number, since-" Percy replied, looking slightly disgruntled, she was not able to continue as Luke cut her off. "Twelve is the number of the Olympians, yada yada yada. I _know_."

Percy glared at him, her eyes glinting dangerously. "_So_, the gods decided to gift me, due to me saving Olympus. I think it was Aphrodite's idea. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow. But now I'm going to have some fun. And _you_ are going to join me."

Luke scoffed, "Join you? What am I supposed to do? _Entertain_ you?" At this, Percy nodded with a joking smile on his lips. "Yes, most people would be _honored_, with me being the savior of civilization, you know?" Luke laughed, slinging his arm over Percy's female shoulders. "Honored? I think you're exaggerating, Perce." Percy grinned, slipping out under his arm, "Aww. You don't like me? Fine, then. I'll just have a hot threesome with Trav and Con." She said jokingly, turning in the direction where Luke had came from. Luke's jaw dropped, "No! They _corrupted_ you! I told you they were bad influence!" He protested, grabbing Percy, grimacing slightly at the stab of jealously.

Percy smiled coyly, "And _you_ aren't bad influence? You're so full of yourself." She replied easily, accepting the arm Luke put back on her shoulders.

Luke sighed in mock sadness, "You weren't saying that when you were screaming and moaning my name under me, were you?" At this, Percy's head swiveled around to face Luke. "What are you talking about? That never happened!" She denied confidently, almost speaking to herself. Luke grinned, "Oh? I was dreaming then."

Percy choked, giving Luke a look. "Ewww. That's so gross, Lucas!" She protested feebly, her face becoming red as Luke drew closer to her, a smirk on his face. Teasingly, he gave her a peck on the lips, ducking as Percy tried to punch him. Luke laughed, his body twisting deftly, as Percy struggled to land a hit on him. "Sheesh, you were never good at hand to hand combat." Luke commented, smiling slightly as he blocked Percy's punch by grabbing her fist, pulling her to him. To regain her balance, Percy grabbed his shoulders, blinking as she realized how near their faces were.

Luke smiled a bit sarcastically.. "And my name's not Lucas. It's _Luke_." He said cheekily, drawing away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Percy rolled her eyes, before giggling and launching herself at Luke's back. Luke laughed, expecting it. "Get off!" Percy laughed before clinging tighter, her arms grabbing the front of his shirt for purchase. "Don't you like me pressed up against your back?" She purred teasingly, before letting go and sidestepping the kick aimed at her.

She grinned, grabbing his hand in a mock gentle nature. "Sleep with me." She said, basically commanding him. Luke raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that was gross?" She stared at him, not getting it. Luke's lips twitched, his eyebrows rising higher. Then Percy gaped, realizing the innuendo of his words. "Not like that! I meant to stay with me. You know, in the same bed, like before…" Luke grinned, "I know. Better wear a shirt this time, though. Also, lock the door and close the windows." Luke said, chastising her. Of course, that was due to their mistakes last time. And Percy was kind of clingy when he was scared of the dark.

And of course, Percy knew what to add to that, "And close the closet." Luke grinned,

Percy's lips twitched, "And make sure the waters not running." She said almost sarcastically. Sure, she controlled water, but almost all horror movies had something to do with water, right?

They looked at each other, before saying at the same time, "And make sure the TV's not on." They burst out laughing, years of friendships causing them to be so comfortable with each other they knew what the other was thinking.

Percy smiled at him, and Luke was breathless. He realized that even as a girl, Percy could make him feel that way. In fact, Luke thought he was gay. But sssh! Only Percy knows.

"Let's go?" Luke asked, smirking as he realized he was still taller than Percy. "Short." He commented idly, looking around him as they passed by the Apollo cabin. They were near his cabin now. Percy glanced at him, a small fire on his eyes. "You meant my hair, right?" She said sweetly. You see, Percy has a height complex. Luke laughed at that, "Of course." Well, Percy didn't miss the sarcastic 'child of Hermes' tone to it. She pouted, "Sheesh. I don't know why all of you and your siblings speak like that. Hermes is way nicer." She commented, grinning at the look Luke sent her. "That's because he wants to get in your pants."

Percy chocked, "Excuse me?" She squeaked, her face red. Luke laughed, "You haven't realized? Most of the gods want to fuck or be fucked by you. There's Hermes, Apollo, Aph-"

Unfortunately, Percy cut him off, "Shut up! I don't want to know." Luke grinned, although he wasn't joking. Percy was just really attractive; of course the gods would want him. And you shouldn't be surprised that the gods go for same gender too. Remember Apollo's male lovers? Hyacinthus and Cyparissus? And _Zeus' _male lovers? Does Ganymedes ring a bell?

Anyway, they were currently in the vicinity of the Hermes' cabin, causing Travis, who was on the roof, to see them. "Hello Luke! Is that your girlfriend?" He yelled, his eyes holding a glint to them. Percy and Luke laughed, both shaking their heads. "Trav, dear, do you want me to drown you while simultaneously doing a strip tease?" Percy said softly, except loud enough for Travis to hear. Travis raised an eyebrow, habit causing him to respond the same way he did when Percy was a boy. "Of course, Percy, you're delightfully sexy. I'd die happy and with an erection!"

Then his mouth opened as he realized what he just said. "I mean-!" He corrected himself, looking horrified. Percy and Luke grinned, "You meant what you said." Percy said sweetly. Travis blushed, "I'm sorry. I have this best friend you see. In fact, you look a lot like him. You act like him too. Are you related to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?" He said almost politely.

Percy grinned, slipping his hand away from Luke's. "Well, you're pretty near, Trav." She said, before disappearing in a mist. Travis' eyes widened, everyone knew that it was one of Percy's favorite 'small-distance, bragging, travel' trick. A moment later, Percy appeared on his lap, straddling him. She leaned a bit closer to him, pressing her chest to his. She whispered into his ear, blowing on it. "I _am_ Percy Jackson." With that, she kissed his cheek coyly.

She grinned, disappearing again before reappearing beside Luke, leaving Travis to stare in front of him, an indescribable look on his face. Travis touched his cheek, his face reddening. Finally, he composed himself, looking down to the ground to see Luke and Percy still looking up at him. He grinned, "I think I like you better as a girl." He remarked cheekily.

Percy laughed, and gave him the finger, a slight smirk on her lips. "I'd like to see _you_ in a dress, while as a guy." She remarked, mirth in her eyes. Travis grinned, winking at her. "Anything for you, Perce." At this, Luke and Percy burst out laughing. They said good-bye to Travis, heading towards Percy's cabin.

Watching them leave, Travis smirked. He disappeared in a gust of wind, wincing slightly as his traveling powers worked on him. He appeared a few seconds later inside the cabin, right in front of Connor. "Hello, brother. How about we play matchmaker?"

Connor grinned, "For whom?" Travis' lips twitched upward. "Percy and Luke, duh." At this, Connor nodded. He thought for a while, and then suddenly grinned. "Okay, here's what we do. We need scissors, flowers and… Annabeth." Travis raised any eyebrow, wondering why the hell they needed the daughter of Athena. "Okay…" He murmured, shrugging slightly. Connor laughed, leaning into his brother, "Here's what we do…"

Percy looked around, taking in deep breaths to calm himself. She leaned against the tree, peeking against the leaves to see if she could see her attacker. She frowned, taking a tentative step away from the tree. She looked around her, sighing in relief. Oh _gods,_ she was fine.

"Tag, you're it!" Luke yelled, dropping from the tree and tapping Percy's shoulder. Percy jumped, turning around to try to reach Luke. Luke laughed, evading her easily. He disappeared, wind blowing the leaves. Percy twitched, sighing. She looked around her, nodding her head. A fine mist appeared around her. If a non-demigod was watching her, they'd be surprised to see that when the mist cleared, Percy was gone with it.

At the top of a hill, Luke was sitting there, tense. He stood up, looking around him to try and spot Percy. He closed his eyes, looking for any sound. Silence met him, the still afternoon air strangely wet. His eyes snapped open just as a war-cry pierced the silence. He spun to face the direction where it came from, just as Percy Jackson jumped on him. Losing his balance, Luke fell to the grass, rolling down the hill with Percy. When they reached the bottom of the mound, their clothes were wet with mud, grass sticking to it.

Luke laughed, staring down at Percy. He pinned her to the green grass, a small smile still on his lips. "You're such a nice bottom." He said mock-fondly.

Percy laughed, "Me, a bottom? I think you mean I _have_ a nice bottom." She said cheerfully. At this, she rolled them over so she was on top. She smiled at him saucily before standing up, her back to him. She wiggled her ass, turning to a look at him while her right hand splayed over her it. "I _do_ have a nice butt, don't I?" She said fondly, giggling as Luke's jaw dropped.

Her giggling abruptly stopped as Luke was suddenly in front of her, his hands giving a quick grope to said butt. Percy squeaked and tried to wiggle away but Luke kept her still. "Percy." Luke murmured, his voice heavy with something Percy couldn't identify.

"Um… Luke?" Percy whispered back, her hands reaching in front of her to clutch Luke's shirt. Luke let a small sound out of his lips, sounding suspiciously like a moan. "Luke? Are you okay?" Percy asked, her voice a small squeak. Luke shivered, vibrations traveling to Percy. "Percy, please don't show off your ass like that. I may jump you." Luke whispered. Percy raised an eyebrow, "Luke, you're gay." She said bluntly. Luke winced, "Well, yeah- I mean-It's just…" Luke said, struggling to explain.

Percy wrapped her arms around Luke, giving him a hug. "I love you." Luke blurted out. Percy froze, her eyes widening. "What?" She hissed. "Luke, you've got to be kidding me!" Luke shuddered, burying his head on her shoulder. "I'm not." He moaned into her neck, whimpering slightly. "Luke… I don't understand."

Luke shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's okay, you don't have to understand." He murmured. He gave her a pained look, showing her that he meant what he said. He stepped away from her embrace. "I'll just go." At this, the wind picked up, but Percy grabbed his shirt before he disappeared with it.

She yelped as she _felt_ her body being ripped apart, molecule by molecule. It felt so painful, like she was brought to life after being tortured by Ares. When it finally ended, they were on a cliff with lots of trees.

She staggered away from Luke and tripped, shivering as she curled up in a ball, clutching her stomach in pain. She felt a soft apologetic touch on her arm. "Percy, oh gods, why did you do that, you fool?" Luke whispered. "Only people like me can travel like that without almost physically dying, and it still hurts even if we do that. It's like you with mist traveling."

"I'm sorry." Percy whispered. Luke shook his head, picking her up bridal-style. "Okay, all you need is ambrosia since all your body parts are intact." Luke joked weakly. "And where the hell are we gonna _get_ ambrosia?" Percy asked, groaning slightly.

Luke chuckled, "Have I ever told you about my hideout? I go here when I'm… Anyway, we're here."

Percy tried to stand up as he remembered why he had grabbed Luke's shirt. "After that, we're both going to my cabin, whether you like it or not." She said cheerfully, hiding her pain.

"And all I need is water. I don't need ambrosia." Luke scoffed, "There is no water. It's all dried up. There used to be water, but I'm not sure what happened." Luke said, frowning at Percy. He grabbed Percy's arm just as she stumbled. "Don't walk. You're insides are probably messed up."

Percy squeaked, "My _insides_?" Luke nodded, "Yes, you're insides. I think your constant mist traveling helped with the fact that you're outsides isn't fucked up." Percy nodded slowly. "So I guess my showing off actually had a good side to it, right?" She grinned teasingly. Luke rolled his eyes as he led her inside a cave.

When they arrived inside, they both froze at what they saw. Percy turned towards Luke and asked, "Does it _always_ look like this?" She asked. Her mouth was slightly open as she turned back towards the romantic setting that reminded her of that time she and the rest of Camp Half-Blood arrived in Paris due to a wild goose chase of Kronos around Europe.

Luke shook his head, "Nope. That was definitely not there the last I dropped by." He joked, all the awkwardness due to Luke's confession if not gone, hidden. They sat on the edge of the small pool beside the waterfall. Luke looked at it, frowning slightly. "I think someone has been here. Possibly a child of Demeter and one of your siblings, but I don't remember bringing _any_ demi-god or even a human here aside from Thalia and Annabeth."

Percy snorted, "Who cares? It's absolutely pretty." She said cheekily, playing with the water, almost relaxed. Then she paused, "I thought you said there was no water here" She accused, turning to him with a slight frown. Luke sighed, "Yes. The same way I thought that there're no Italian settings, a Sakura tree, or a mini-Eiffel tower here."

Percy laughed, "Right. I'm feeling better already by the way. I don't need any ambrosia." Luke sighed, "Come on. To be safe." At this, he snapped his fingers and a pack of ambrosia zoomed into his hands. Percy glared at him but took it. She swallowed one and sighed in relief as she felt the healing effects of the god food.

"I told you." Luke murmured, blushing slightly as he stared at the look of bliss on Percy's face and a forbidden voice inside him whispered that he could cause that same look with some experienced touches and kisses. He locked up that voice inside his head and stared at the cherry blossom flowers.

"Hey, um… Luke." Percy whispered after a long moment of silence. Luke stiffened and turned to look at her, "Yeah?" Percy blushed and stared at their reflection. "Did you… Did you mean it when you said you… loved me?" She muttered, barely audible. Luke sighed and moved closer to Percy. He put a hand on her knee and Percy turned to look at him. Luke looked her in the eye and nodded. Percy's breath caught.

Luke shrugged and turned to look at the ceiling, hiding the hurt in his eyes. "Well, now that's out"- Percy hugged him, kissing his cheek shyly. Luke froze and turned toward her. "Are you fucking with me?" He said incredulously. Percy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Of course not! Luke, I, well… I like you more than I should. I think… I think I can learn to love you the same way you love me." She admitted.

**OMG. :)) Anyway, I'm sorry. I was on vacation. :D I mostly spent it writing fanfiction of American Idol, though I know I won't post it, since where the hell do you _post_ American Idol here? :)) I mean, I found some cool communities in LJ, but I'm not comfortable there. :)) IDK why. **

**Anyway, something really creepy happened in my 100-year-old ancestral home. I'm not telling, since it would be kind of disrespecting. As my sister said. :)) But if I don't update in a year, then I'm probably not... Alive?... Erm. HAPPY THOUGHTS, ESSA, HAPPY THOUGHTS! / Which means I'm going to read some Cookletcha. :)) That name is so FUNNY. :D**

**Good-bye, good citizens of (BIKINI BOTTOM! Kidding. XD) America, Canada, South America, Eurasia, Australia and whatever continent I somehow forgot. (Yes, Canada's [and America. Kind of. U.S. and Can are considered as North America...] not a continent, but I want to mention them ESPECIALLLLLLYYYYYYYY. XD)**

**P.S. I'm probably going to U.S. neeeexxxxt year! To people who don't know, I'm not from the U.S. :)) PHILIPPINES, people, heard of it?  
**


	3. AU Tribute

**This is the 'Tribute to all AUs EVA made.' Cause that's my secret kink. Which is not so secret anymore.**

**Good day! :D I would like to inform you that you are awesome. Yes, you. The one who's reading this. The extremely good-looking one. :)) You know who you are.**

**Thank you for reading this! Whether you comment or not, if you were pleased by my work, then thank you! But if you weren't pleased, yet you commented to inform me my mistakes/gave a constructive comment, thank you! Thank you everybody for making me a part of your day. :D **

**Now enough with the pleasantries! It's PORN TIME BB! Unbetaed, because OMG THAT'S EMBARRASSING FOR ME BECAUSE MY BETA KNOWS ABOUT ME BEING—Never mind. :D Oh, and don't mind the dividers if you don't want updates of my life. **

**Music: I'll Make a Man Out of You by Disney. (Mulan)**

**WARNING: SEXUAL ACTS. HET AND SLASH. (Drabble #10 contains Rachel x Luke with Nico x Percy and implied Nico x Percy X Luke.) **

~JUST WATCHED CAMP ROCK 2~

**Drabble 8: Percy/Luke****, bakery!AU, sex + cake. a;ldkfjaldjkf make it hot yes? icing on peen strongly encouraged**

Percy whimpered as Luke stroked his cock. Holy shit, who knew bakers were so good with their hands? Oh wait, that was supposed to be obvious. Bakers used their hands a lot. Right. Obviously. His brain wasn't working properly.

Luke chuckled, his other hand that wasn't preoccupied reaching out. Panting, Percy followed that hand, eyes half-lidded. His eyes widened when he saw Luke dip his finger into the dark brown icing of the cake Percy had ordered. "Chocolate." Luke announced with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"I wonder. Is chocolate icing good as lube?" Luke muttered. Percy's eyes widened. Oh fuck. If possible, his dick hardened further at that.

Smiling, Luke placed his chocolate finger on the slit of Percy's cock. He dragged that finger over the head and grinned as he heard a whimper from his _very_ loyal costumer. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Mr. Jackson?" Luke asked, smirking up at the brunette.

Percy gasped and managed to groan out a, "Percy—please. Not—not Mr. Jackson." Gods, he couldn't get it on while someone was calling him by his last name. It made him think of his _mom_. And shit, he can _not_ think of his mom while having sex with the baker.

"Percy. Short for Perseus?" Luke murmured. He didn't even wait for an answer as he slathered his hand with the chocolate icing and then grabbed Percy's cock in a tight grip. Percy keened at that, arching his back as he lifted his hips toward that hand. Luke chuckled, pumping it twice before flicking his thumb over the slit. He leaned toward Percy, attaching his mouth to Percy's neck. Percy groaned and bucked his hips before tilting his head to the side. "_Fuck._" He hissed, closing his half-opened eyes.

Luke's lips twisted up at the corners when he heard the profanity. He mumbled something incoherent on Percy's skin and started to gently bite the slightly tanned skin. He changed the grip he had on Percy's cock a bit, his hand sticky with the icing.

Abruptly, he stopped jerking Percy off. Percy cried out, unable to stop himself as he lost the much needed friction. "_Luke_." He whimpered, slowly opening his eyes. When he did, his eyes widened. "Get off." Luke roughly ordered. Percy obeyed quietly, wondering how the man could dominate him while on his knees. "Grab the table now." Luke said, gentler this time. Percy nodded, hands reaching out to grab the edges of the table, just waiting for Luke to move.

Luke smirked and swallowed Percy's cock. Percy cried out as wet heat enveloped the head of his cock. "_Luke." _He groaned, his knees buckling. He only managed to stay upright because of Luke's hands holding him up.

Said Luke licked the chocolate icing of Percy, his eyes closed. For a moment, Percy wondered how his pre-cum mixed with the sweet chocolate tasted. That thought was blown away though when the head of his cock hit the back of Luke's throat. He gasped, his thighs trembling and his knuckles white. He ground his teeth, a moan escaping between them. Just as he began to see white stars, Luke pulled off.

Percy cried out at that, "No." He whimpered, bucking his hips. Luke chuckled and hoisted Percy up to the table. He pushed him down so Percy could lay down. He pushed the brunette's weak legs up and knelt in between them. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Luke hissed in Percy's ear, struggling not to betray just how close he was to coming. His hand stroked Percy's inner thigh and Percy moaned at the feeling. "Yes." He groaned. Luke smirked, and reached beside him to dip his finger in the chocolate.

Carefully, he probed the pink puckered muscle. Percy's eyes snapped open as Luke's index finger slipped in. "Oh gods." He hissed, trying to get away from the intrusion. Luke frowned and used his other hand to hold Percy's waist down. "Relax." He murmured, leaning down to pepper kisses down Percy's chest.

He pushed his finger further; his cock leaking as he imagined what it would be like to finally push in with his cock. He purred and swirled his tongue around Percy's nipple. Percy whimpered at that and reached a shaking hand to Luke's dirty-blonde hair.

He clenched his hand in it, and Luke expected him to push him away. Instead, Percy curled his fingers around Luke's hair and almost absentmindedly stroked Luke's head. Luke smiled in an amused manner. Chuckling, he stretched his neck upward to nip at Percy's neck. Doing so, Percy's hand slipped off.

"Percy." Luke groaned while adding another finger. Percy gasped at that. Hearing his name like that turned him on more than scantily-clad men, and the two fingers slowly stretching him weren't helping. Luke pushed it in deeper, groaning in a discontent tone when it wouldn't get any farther. "Fuck. Relax, Percy. You're too tight."

Percy clenched his hands on the upper corners of the table and forced himself to relax. Luke tried to push in again, and smiled when his fingers slipped in another inch. Chuckling, Luke made a scissor motion twice with his hand. Unexpectedly, Percy cried out and bucked his hips, eyes wide. Luke blinked and he smirked mischievously as he understood. He had found Percy's prostate.

Slyly, Luke tapped the previous spot and Percy gasped, bucking his hips and thrashing his head. Luke hurried with preparing Percy then, as his want took over.

Luke withdrew his fingers when he was finally able to thrust in three with ease. Quickly, he slathered the chocolate icing on his cock and positioned himself, leaning close to Percy so they were chest-to-chest.

"Are you ready for the time of life?" He murmured, and grinned in a slightly strained manner as Percy nodded enthusiastically against his neck,

**Drabble 9: AU wherein the gods lost but there's still a chance for humanity. Sacred sex acts needed. **

**Hermes x Percy x Apollo x Hermes**

Choices, choices. Percy thought it was over. He thought the prophecy was done. Turns out, the whole thing was about him. It was always about him.

-

Hermes moaned and thrust his hips. Percy chocked slightly on the head of Hermes' cock. Percy clenched his naked thighs as he had to dig his knees into the soft carpet so he wouldn't fall. Hermes was a sight to behold to really. His whole bare form was shaking and he fell back from his sitting position on the bed.

Apollo, on the other hand was somewhere behind Percy, just as naked. He chuckled and climbed on the bed with the silken sheets. He sat on Hermes' chest, conveniently facing Percy. Smirking, he held down Hermes' hips, so Percy wouldn't choke.

"Be careful." Apollo murmured, chuckling again. Why was the sun god always so happy?

Percy's eyes watered. He wanted to stop. He wanted to hurt the sun god and the messenger god for forcing him into this. But he couldn't. If did, then humanity would be wiped out. The Olympians would fade. Stupid sacred sex offering acts. Damn it. Why him?

Apollo frowned as if he read Percy's thoughts. He probably did. He leaned over so his face was near Percy. "Relax, little cousin. We're _not_ going to hurt you. Remember, this is for you. This is for Annabeth." He murmured, brushing his lips near Percy's mouth softly.

Percy shivered and closed his eyes. What Apollo did was kind of wrong. It was almost... Fatherly. And what they were doing right now wasn't even _close_ to fatherly.

He shook his head inwardly before sucking hard. Hermes gasped and then his mouth was filled with the nectar of the god. He tried to spit it out, but Apollo pulled him up forcefully and kissed him, causing him to swallow some of it while Apollo sucked some out. When he finally pulled away, there was bit of cum dripping down Apollo's chin.

Hermes groaned from under Apollo. "I'm still here you bastards." He hissed. Apollo smirked, unseen by the god of messengers. Teasingly, he bent toward Percy again, sticking his ass in Hermes's face. He froze, as Hermes' tongue touched the pink puckered hole.

He groaned and shivered. Percy blushed as his cock hardened at the sight. _What the hell? He was __**straight**__, damn it!_

When Apollo threw his head back though, and revealed his long tan neck, Percy couldn't help but hoist himself on the bed and attach his mouth on it.

Well. Maybe he wouldn't hate this predicament after all. Besides, it was just sex, wasn't it?

**Drabble 10: Rachel is an artist and Luke is a nude model (main: Rachel x Luke, side: Nico x Percy and implied: Luke x Percy x Nico)**

"Stop moving!" That was Rachel Dare. All she got in reply was a smirk and more squirming. She clenched her paintbrush. That was it. "Luke Castellan, if you do _not_ stay still I am going to... Going to.. Um..." Rachel retorted angrily, pausing when she couldn't think up of a witty comeback.

"Kill me?" Luke supplied helpfully, lips twitching in amusement. He leaned back, his strong arms supporting him. Rachel glared at him, "Yeah!" Luke gave a small, short bark of laughter. "Let's see you try, Miss Rachel." Luke said, baiting her. He winked at her and beckoned with his fingers. Rachel growled, and took a few steps forward that son of a bitch when her phone rang. She jumped, dropping her paintbrush. "Oh, shit!" She cursed. Luke raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were better than that, _master_." He said sarcastically.

Rachel glared at him, but couldn't help the twist in her lower stomach. She shook her head, she was not going to get aroused by Luke. Even with those strong arms every girl would want to faint into, that chiseled, hard chest; those gorgeous blue eyes that-DAMN IT. She forced herself to think of other matters, like the way Luke's dic-No! The way Luke's lower lip-Oh forget it, this wasn't working! Rachel picked up the phone, hoping whoever called her was interesting enough to keep her mind busy.

She glanced at the caller ID and perked up, it was Percy! "Hello!" She said cheerfully into the phone, not noticing that Luke had stood up. "Rachel." She froze. This wasn't Percy!

"Um.. Who is this?" She responded tentatively, frowning. She brushed the stray hair away from her face, just as Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked, embarrassed. Oh, _dayum_, she could _feel_ his erection on her lower back.

"It's Nico... Are you okay?" The male replied evenly. Rachel blushed, "Yeah!" Nico sighed on the other line. "I have a little problem with Percy over here." Nico said softly, and Rachel winced slightly as she heard a moan from said Percy. Was there an accident or something?

"Um... Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Percy's house?" Rachel asked, struggling to form comprehend why a stranger was possibly going to rape one of her best friends... Even though that was very hard to do with Luke behind her doing _very_ sinful things.

Nico laughed, and Rachel swore as Luke ground on her ass. "First of all, I'm Nico Di Angelo, boyfriend of Perseus Jackson that was _supposed_ to remain a secret. Second, we're not in his house. We're in _my _house." Nico answered almost cheerfully. Rachel briefly noted that there was another moan, this time unmistakably one that was not from pain. Pleasure, Rachel thought, blushing redder.

Luke kissed her neck, his skillful tongue leaving in its wake pleasure. Rachel struggled not to whimper. Her grip on her phone tightened slightly. "And why did you decide to call me?" Rachel asked, her voice coming out shakier than she liked.

There was silence on the other end for a while, before Nico burst out laughing. And then Rachel heard Percy complain, "_Nico!_ Give me back my phone! I swear, I'll go out and announce our relationship already! I'll even make it my status on Facebook!" Nico scoffed, seeming insulted with the idea. "And untie you? No way, I'm going to have my way with you. Besides, you look hot."

Rachel laughed nervously, squeaking as Luke's hand found its way under her shirt. "Was that Di Angelo and Jackson?" He murmured in her ear, sucking the tip slightly. Rachel nodded, gasping as she heard something. "I'm going to take you and all you can do is watch. Would you like that?... Mmmm, you do, don't you? I can see the way your cock is _begging_ for me. Do you want me to suck you?" Rachel dropped the phone, asking herself when Percy started to swing the other way.

"I know them. Quite the hot pair, really." Luke continued when he saw the look on her face. "W-what?" Rachel gasped, staring at Luke. "You saw them? Together?"

Luke grinned slyly, "Yes. We had a threesome. They're quite big on dirty talk. And public sex. They told me they did it at a park a week or so ago. And Di Angelo? He likes bondage. BDSM's his thing. It's a good thing that Jackson _likes_ being bonded. He gets hard with just the sight of handcuffs." At that, Luke seemed to get distracted. He smirked, and Rachel briefly wondered if he was reminiscing. Then he grinned at Rachel, "Guess who the sub in their relationship is?"

Rachel blushed, "I'd rather not know." She suspected it was Percy. It was a surprise though, as her best friend was like the leader of their group.

Luke laughed, "I do say, Percy has a very nice..." Rachel squeaked, trying to cover her ears. Luke wouldn't have it. He licked her cheek and blew on it, a sly smirk on his face as he continued. "Tight..." At this Rachel gasped, practically begging him not to continue. "Ass." To exaggerate his point, Luke groped _her _ass. Rachel squealed, glaring at Luke. "Sick! Shut up! I'd rather not know my best friend's sexual acts!"

Luke laughed, "They're very kinky you know..." Rachel glared at him, "So am I." She retorted, before stripping off her shirt and stalking to her bedroom. Luke paused, staring at her retreating back. He chuckled. If that's wasn't an invitation, then he didn't know what was.

On the other side of the phone, Nico chuckled as he heard Rachel's exclamation. He took Percy's cock in his mouth and smiled when he heard his lover moan his name.

~RPF/RPS IS AWESOME, JSYK~

**So that's all. =)) Lol, I was actually done with the other two, except I completely forgot about it. It was too short so I just left in my folder. And then when I was typing out the bakery!AU, I remembered the last two and decided to make this an AU tribute. :D **

**-bochi**


End file.
